Streetlight Kisses
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: "That was when it happened. When he finally stuttered out the words that for some reason, just felt so right coming out of his mouth." Only certain people can ask Cindy Vortex certain things, and lucky for him, Jimmy Neutron just so happens to be one of those people. One-shot using the song 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum, which I don't own.


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks and lyrics to Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum are in italics.

* * *

Spring. The first season of the year. It brings new life and hope to the world. It's a time to start afresh and brush aside all those petty squabbles. It's a time when even the most mature of people let their innocence run away with them as they forgot their worries.

That was why Jimmy Neutron loved spring so much. That, and the fact that it was the season he had finally worked up the courage to ask out Cindy Vortex.

Ah, Cindy Vortex. The girl who'd lived across the street from him ever since he could remember, she certainly wasn't your typical dumb blonde.

Though her intellect was nothing compared to Jimmy's, her prettiness distracted him enough to give the genius a run for his money. Had she not been so pretty, and instead some hideous creature with cooties as young boys are supposed to see the opposite sex, Jimmy would have no problem in beating her hands down. Yet it just so happened that Jimmy found Cindy's ponytail of golden locks and eyes the color of a tropical rain forest, well, attractive.

It didn't exactly help that her soft laugh was reminiscent of wind chimes swaying gently in the breeze or that she smelled like sweet vanilla and orange blossoms.

It hadn't always been this way. He hadn't always found Cindy attractive or funny or sweet. When they were little kids and Jimmy had still believed in cooties, he'd hated Cindy, not because she'd done anything wrong, but because of the fact that she seemed to radiate more cooties than any of the other girls in his class. Despite being a genius, he was still a little boy at heart and since little boys never want to catch cooties, Jimmy avoided her like the plague.

Jimmy couldn't say he disliked being a genius - whizzing through homework and adventuring to far away planets was always fun. The only flaw was that he matured at a faster rate than his peers, the innocence of childhood fading away as maturity took over. By the mere age of ten, the fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach, that as a kid Jimmy had shrugged off as cooties infecting him, had grown into something different and though he couldn't quite give this feeling a name, he knew it was more than friendship he harbored for the blonde.

* * *

"Hey Cindy," he called one morning as he shut the front door behind him.

The calling of her name caused said girl to peer up, and she smiled when she saw who the voice belonged to. "Oh, hey Jimmy."

"You want a ride to school? You look a little weighed down."

Glancing at the large pile of books she carried, Cindy giggled. "Thanks."

They rode to school in comfortable silence, the soft hum of Jimmy's hover-car and the radio's chitchat the only noises. Concentrating on the road instead of the blonde next to him proved to be a difficult task for Jimmy. They'd be lucky to make it to school without a crash.

He parked the hover-car and through the doors of Retroville Elementary they strolled. Lockers adorned the sides of the empty hallways, lights flickering as they buzzed to life, the worn walls and carpets a tell tale sign of an old school.

An air of peace and serenity surrounded the two ten year olds as they ambled towards Jimmy's locker.

That was when it happened. When he finally stuttered out the words that for some reason, just felt so right coming out of his mouth.

"Um, Cindy, I was just wondering, do you maybe want to go out sometime? Like on a date?"

A look of surprise spread across Cindy's face, but was quickly replaced by a warm smile. "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

For their first date, they'd gone to the park. Basket chairs hung from lantern filled trees, fireflies dancing towards the light.

"Is it just me or it's kinda cold out here?" asked Cindy, shivering slightly. Her situation wasn't exactly helped by her outfit - a pink floral sundress and gold sandals.

"You know, they say sharing body warmth increases your body temperature by around 5%."

Cindy rolled her eyes as she replied teasingly, "You're so cheesy, Neutron." Nevertheless, she snuggled into his open arms, smiling as the adverts began.

"Yes, but that's why you like me." He tapped her nose playfully and she laughed softly.

"I like your hair when it's down," smiled Jimmy, absentmindedly playing with the shower of loose curls sprawled across his chest.

"Really, you think it looks OK?" Cindy was surprised to hear this - she'd never liked her hair.

"No, I think it looks perfect."

They chattered animatedly through the adverts, just learning things about the other and enjoying being there.

_Lying here with you so close to me_  
_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_  
_Caught up in this moment_  
_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
_We don't need to rush this_  
_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_  
_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_  
_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_  
_Kiss goodnight_

The end of the movie came and they made their way home, the streetlights illuminating their path home. With a smile on her face, Cindy danced elegantly through the speckles of light emitted by the worn streetlights.

"You seem happy," commented Jimmy, watching as she twisted and twirled her way down the quiet path.

"Well, yeah. This night was really fun," she smiled, stopping so Jimmy could catch up with her.

They stood there, on the sidewalk, for a second, just staring at each other.

"Something wrong?" asked Cindy, keeping her voice just audible, as if she was scared of breaking the moment.

"No, it's just..."

She touched his arm lightly and he leaned in and kissed her. Somehow, it felt right, just being there on the sidewalk, late at night, kissing, feeling each other's warm breath tickling their skin.

It ended all too soon though as Jimmy's lips faded away to the point that they were a mere feather brushing Cindy's lips. Their foreheads touched as they stood there, catching their breath.

"So, Cindy... I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again sometime?" inquired Jimmy, his voice barely above a whisper.

The girl in question spoke almost as softly as he did. "I would love to."

* * *

**A/N **Well that felt good. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while - I've had severe writer's block, thanks to my exams. Writing this really helped me to let off a little stress, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
